


Welcome home

by Plant_plant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Osamu being cute, yachi attempts knitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plant_plant/pseuds/Plant_plant
Summary: Osamu goes away for the weekend and returns home with an unexpected surprise for his wife.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Welcome home

Music hummed gently in the background as a small figure swayed to the music draped in a top too big for her. 

It was actually her husbands who was away for a few days at his suppliers farm to help out. Which left Miya Hitoka all by herself for a little while. 

She would tell her husband she spent her time apart well probably and that the abundance of his clothes in the dirty laundry was from before he left. (This was all obviously a lie and she knew Osamu knew that but everytime he would pretend to believe her making them both giggle.) 

Honestly she had mostly spent their time apart at work or at home lounging about in his clothes that smelt like him. She attempted knitting once during that time but it went terrible so she made a note to give Tsukishima his knitting things back and move on. 

Yes... It was a very hard weekend for her. Three whole days of no amazing meals... Three long lonely days of only having their beloved cats to warm the bed. 

She’d hope he’d be home soon.

****

Meanwhile her husband had been waiting about thirty minutes at the station for his twin to pick him up. Eventually he decided to call him and Atsumu admitted he had forgotten and was currently on a date with Hinata. 

Osamu was not very surprised by his twin forgetting him and decided he’d just get the bus. 

Yet as he walked outside the station it began to rain. Which was just his luck. The day had been terrible so far. He woke up late. Missed the train. His train was delayed. His twin forgot him. Now it was raining. 

All he wanted to do was go home and flop into bed to snuggle with his wife and their cats. 

A sudden meow broke his internal complaining and he looked down to find a little kitten in the bush. It was so very small with a cute pink nose and slightly wet ginger fur. It appeared to be shaking slightly but stared up at him expecting to have attention or maybe a little snack. 

Instead of either of those things Osamu picked up the tiny creature and safely put it inside his jacket to keep it warm. He was taking this new child home to his wife...  
Which meant trying to be careful on the bus which had just pulled up and was packed with people. 

“Okay little Hinata, we’ve got this.”

A little mrrp sounded from his jacket in agreement as he braced himself for the bus.

*****

A few hours later and Hitoka had just woken up from a nice nap with Onigiri and cocoa. When in came her husband seeming very exhausted and looking slightly nervous. 

Hitoka immediately scooped up her half attempted scarf and ran over to show him. 

“Samu! I missed you so so much that I knitted you this scarf!” 

Osamu blinked at the object Hitoka held in front of him... He wasn’t sure you could call it a scarf if it was just a very small yellow square which definitely wouldn’t fit him.

“Babe... That wouldn’t even fit cocoa.” 

Yachi poked her tongue out at him making him giggle and pull her closer attempting to go in for a kiss. 

When a little meow interrupted their moment. At this sound onigiri and cocoa perked up and began sniffing around trying to find the owner of the new meow.

They didn’t have to look far as the little kitten popped its head out of Osamu’s jacket and looked at Hitoka confusedly. 

Hitoka blinked at the kitten... 

“Osamu I said no more kittens.”

“But it was raining and he was alone.”

At this the little kitten mewed at Hitoka and her trying to be a stern wife who won’t allow her husband to bring home kittens constantly act melted away. The kitten stared at her with its big yellow eyes and she was in love.

“What’s his name?”  
“Hinata because he’s small and orange...”  
“Hinata because he’s small and orange... Osamu I love you.”  
“I love you too.”

With this Hitoka pressed a gentle kiss to Osamu’s lips before stealing Hinata from him making him protest at taking his new son away. To which she simply poked her tongue out at him again and attempted trying to fit the kitten into her sort of scarf. Which actually fit the tiny being who was happy for the warmth it provided. He purred on his new owners lap making her cuddle him. Osamu smiles softly at the cute scene. 

“I love you.”  
“I love you too.” 

Cocoa and Onigiri purred around their dads legs making him bend down to give them affection before he headed into the kitchen to make dinner whilst Hitoka fussed over their new member of the family. 

She couldn’t wait to tell Shōyō about what her husband had done or wait to brag about the kitten or wait to snuggle her husband once he was done. 

Osamu slightly peeked around to see what his wife was doing to find her playing peekaboo... With hinata.   
Cocoa and Onigiri were watching her with interest whilst the tiny kitten was trying to grab her hand every time it came close to his grasp. 

Osamu thought to himself that she would be a really good mother... 

Unbeknownst to him he was very right and that thought would soon be reality... Nine months down the line that is.

Small after scene:

“SAMU I CANT BELIEVE YOU NAMED A KITTEN AFTER MY BOYFRIEND.”   
“HITOKA THE KITTEN IS SO CUTE AND SMALL I LOVE HIM.”  
“Hinata we’re here to congratulate them on their pregnancy...”  
“SHUT UP KAGEYAMA LOOK AT THE KITTEN THEY NAMED AFTER ME!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> I wrote this for a very dear friend Clem for her birthday which I hope was amazing <3 
> 
> And I hope you are all staying safe and healthy!!


End file.
